


mocha

by orphan_account



Category: supermega
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matt is a tired college student and Jackson is a part time coffee shop barista
Relationships: Jackson Tucker/Matt Watson
Kudos: 8





	mocha

Jackson was used to the small lanky male walking through the double glass doors each afternoon, he always ordered the same drink, which was practically engraved into Jackson's brain. - dark coffee with extra milk.

Jackson always gave him the same soft smile as he handed the tired student his hot beverage. Matt always reciprocated with his toothy grin as he handed Jackson his money then shuffling over to a small table, mindlessly typing away on his laptop and taking occasional sips of his drink.

Jackson pushed up his glasses as he took off his apron and placed it on the counter, he had a free opportunity since there were no customers coming inside and Jackson decided to take the chance to finally talk to Matt.

He casually walked out from his spot behind the register and stood behind an empty seat across from the seat that Matt was currently sitting. "Is this seat taken?" Jackson asked nervously. 

Matt looked up from his screen and smiled gently at the other and shook his head no. He watched as Jackson sunk himself into the seat, tapping his fingers on the wooden table. "So what's your major?" Jackson raised his eyebrow. Matt placed his arm on the table as he rested his chin in his hand.

"Digital arts."

Jackson smiled as he watched the other tap his slender fingers against his cheek, he seemed exhausted, but that's probably a given due to excruciating amounts of classes daily.

"Do you go to college around here too?" Matt asked with a yawn, he then moved the hand that he was resting his face on to his cup, taking a swig of the dark liquid, sighing in content once he moved the cup away from his lips.

"Yeah, same as yours, we must just have different schedules." Jackson said with a shrug. 

"Oh yeah? What's your major then?" 

"Culinary arts."

"Oh, someone's a foodie huh?" Matt smirked as he rested his chin in his hands once again, completely ignoring the work in front of him. 

"I mean, I _do_ work at a coffee shop, that should've gave it away." Jackson laughed, which sounded like honey to Matt's ears.

"You sure are interesting, Jackson." Matt gave him a toothy smile as he took another sip out of his cup.

The two talked about classes and other shared interests until Jackson's boss came out to scold Jackson for not being in position. Matt frowned as Jackson rolled up his green Hawaiian shirt sleeves and pushed the chair into the table. Jackson noticed Matt's sad expression and frowned, but quickly smiled as he placed his hands on the table and leaned closer to Matt.

"Do you wanna go to my dorm sometime when our schedules align and hang out?" Jackson had a faint blush on his cheeks, which Matt noticed but decided not to bring up.

Matt nodded his head, a huge grin now forming on his lips. Jackson had a grin on his lips as well. "Stay until my shift is over and I'll give you directions, I gotta go before I get fired." 

Matt only chuckled as Jackson moved away, jogging over to behind the desk at the register and slipping his apron over his head as more students began to pool inside for their daily coffee.

Matt and Jackson occasionally exchanged glances at each other as Matt waited for the other's shift to end.


End file.
